disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:I likes Wolves/Words are Useless
Okay so originally this story was supposed to be a comic that I would put up, but my tablet isn't allowing me to put up pictures and I can't use my computer for that either...So I'm just going to make it a story! Anyway it's my first time doing a non-fantasy and just going with the dramatic ways of reality. The only thing is that the characters are OSCs (Original Sonic Characters) so if it says something about ears or tails, there's the reason why. ''' '''Also, here are the characters(If you have an OSC you can ask if they can be in the story as well and I'll add them to the list) *'Minami' *'Minnie' *'Meredith' *'Umi' *'Kaylee ' *'Aubrey(Eclipseowl's OSC)' *'Henry' *'Wolgie' *'Mason' *'Matthew' *'Thomas' *'Jase(Eclipseowl's OSC)' Anyway, lets get started! 'Chapter One' Minami's always moving from school to school, making her somewhat of an outcast. She is kind of quiet, but not because she's shy, just because she never stayed at one school long enough to learn how people act around each other. The new school she goes to is another big building, one of her worst nightmares. "Umm...mom...what did you say about this job?" Minami asks staring at the big building. Of course it was after school hours, so the only students there were part of a sport or club. "This is gonna be the last time we move sweetheart," Her mom smiles at her cheerily. "Why's that?" "Well, you see since own a chunk and work at this place there is no need to keep on moving..." Minami's mom starts babbling about nonsense, when Minami opens the door, breaking her out of her daze. "Yeah, yeah, okay..." Minami walks slowly to the front doors of the building, then stops. She really is terrified. She'd much rather have a private teacher or take an online school. Minami's mom opensup the door for her. She gives Minami a worried glance. "Well at least here, you'll be able to make friends instead of those characters you make up in one of your stories. You know I don't think you've ever had a sleepover...." Minami shoots her mom a glare, which stops her moms babbling. Time Skip Minami wishes so badly that her mother would at least hate the teachers, but all the teachers were really nice, if that's even possible. After talking with all the teachers, Minami's mom talks to the principal. Her mother forces her to walk around the school building a few times to make sure she knows where all her classes are. Minami walks around a few times before deciding to go outside. She grabs the small drawing book she kept in her pocket and heads toward an area with shade. She sits downs and starts to draw away. Her lines are smooth as she draws the character from her mind. His eyes sparkle as she adds a little beenie on his head. Finally she finishes and closes the notebook, and puts it back in her pocket. Minami's just about to stand up when a flower lands softly in her hair. She grabs it's delicate stem and holds it. She brushes her bangs out of the way as she tucks the flower in her tight braid. All thr while, a shy boy holds his breath far above her in the tree. He accidently dropped the flower he had picked for his little sister, while trying to adjust to get another one. Minami stands up and walks away from the tree, the bright blue flower visible in her black hair. The shy boy lets go of his breath and jumps down from the tree when Minami is out of sight. 'Chapter Two' Minami stares, again, at the school building. She tries to calm herself down so she can walk in there, but she looses her courage and starts to walk the other way. Just then, being her clumsy self, she bumps into someone. Minami looks up to see a slight frown on the girl's face. She's just about to apoligize when the girl starts to apoligize herself. "I'm sorry..." The green-haired cat gives her a small smile and starts to talk again. "You're a new student aren't you? That makes sense...Oh I'm sorry again for not looking where I was going!" The girl laughs, which calms Minami down. "I'm Aubrey," the girl introduces herself and gives a slight bow, the starts to laugh again. Minami tells Aubrey her name, and doesn't realise that they were both in the building until she hears a bell ring. "Was that the class bell?" Minami asks unsure. Aubrey shakes her head. "That bell was just to get out of the library, cafeteria, etc. Anywhere that's not you're homeroom," Aubrey explains. She then starts telling Minami about all the bells and the time they ring at. By the time Aubrey's finished, a second bell rings, signaling that they better start heading to class. Minami parts ways with Aubrey as she heads to her locker. She fumbles with the code a few times, before finally getting it right. Minami puts everything away and heads off to class. She was lucky enough to get art first period. She barely makes it in time for the bell. "Pick any seat that's open, Minami..." the art teacher smiles before yelling at one of the students, who, somehow, got paint all over his face. Minami looks toward the seats and sees an open one. She sets her stuff down in the spot and smiles to the girl next to her. "You're a new student? I'm so slow on topics..." the girl mumbles to herself angrily. "Sorry, 'bout that...The name's Meredith!" "I'm Minami..." Minami smiles, then turns around at a soft poke on her back. She looks at the girl staring at her. "Weird how we have the same first hour, huh?" Aubrey smiles. Minami smiles back, and knows for once that this wasn't going to be a bad year. Time Skip ' It's lunch time. This has always been the worst time for Minami, since she has no clue who she can sit by. She notices Aubrey's green hair at a table and brings her lunch bag on her wobbling feet over there. "The same lunch time too!" Aubrey laughs as Minami sits down in an empty chair. Meredith hugs her in the chair next to her's. The other three girls smile at her. "I'm Kaylee just so you know!" The red-head says a little too loudly. The cat in the scarf gives Kaylee a bonk on the head, which quiets the poor linx. The other girl smiles as she intoduces herself, "I'm Minnie. It's nice to meet you Minami." Minami looks confused, because she wasn't sure how Minnie knew her name. Minnie gestures to Aubrey who gives a little giggle. The table still has plenty of seats and Minami loos at them curious. After all a big highschool and empty seats don't mix too well. Kaylee makes a loud popping noise as another person sits down. He looks at them with a blank stare. "What's taking all of you guys so long!" Kaylee yells to the door cupping her hands. "They're struggling to get Henry in here again..." the boy says. "What's wrong with him this time? He was perfectly fine yesterday..." Kaylee asks. "How would I know?" Minami stares at the door seeing quite a few boys arguing with another who seemed kind of...embarassed? Before she realises what she's doing, she walks over to the group who look at her surprised. "There's still plenty of seats," Minami says before turning on her heels. She heads back to the table and sits back down. She covers her face. She doesn't know why she had a sudden change in behavior. "Minami? This is Henry," the group of boys are at the table and are sitting down. One of the boys pushes another into the seat next to her. She tries to look at him, but is unable to see him because he looks down. She sighs and starts to eat. Soon, the whole table is chatting with one another, besides Minami and Henry who are too shy to bust into a conversation. Minami finishes her lunch, and draws in her lap. She doesn't want the whole table to look at her drawings. She, however, doesn't notice Henry looking at the drawing in awe. But of couse, Minami never notices anything, now does she? 'Chapter Three Minami stares at the school. She has been going there for almost two weeks now. She's learned the names of everyone at her lunch table and has made friends with everyone of them. She has made a few other friends from art club and tennis as well. This year is a complete change from her other schools, there are very few mean jerks and nobody says she's quiet. "Minami! You wanna go get ice-cream with us?" Aubrey asks Minami. Minami nodds as the rest of the lunch table joins them. Leo smiles to Minami and the others as he walks up. Jase talks with Leo. The both laugh from something he says. They all walk the small distance to the ice-cream shop. "Hey Umi! You want cherry?” "I want vanilla" "Mint chocolate chip all the way!" "SUPERMAN ICE CREAM!" "I don't know about you, but I want chocolate” The poor cashier at the counter tries to get all the orders. Henry shrinks back. He sits in the shade of a tree in the parking lot. Minami tells Meredith what she wants and heads over to Henry. "You gonna get ice-cream?" Minami asks him when she sits down. Henry shakes his head. He stares at the clouds. "I'll order for you because I know you're just too shy to," Minami tells him. 'Chapter three has to end here because I'm too lazy to finish it right now, but I promise I'll finish when I'm up to it. Hope you enjoyed the story so far :-) ' Category:Blog posts